


Serendipity

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot OkiKagu. Escena ambientada tras una de las típicas peleas entre Sadist y China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas, minna! Hoy os traigo otro oneshot OkiKagu. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios. ¡Os recuerdo que se pueden hacer pedidos!

Al cobijo de las hojas, la luz del sol se filtraba como a través de un colador. Era muy brillante, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y apartar la mirada. El dolor de su espalda iba desapareciendo. Se incorporó sobre la incómoda rama en que se hallaba, gruesa y firme. Aún el corazón le latía con fuerza. El golpe no le había hecho especialmente daño, y el impacto contra el árbol tampoco había sido gran cosa. La joven estaba alerta: La pelea no había terminado.

Agudizó el oído. Sólo oía a lo lejos el relajante canto de las cigarras. ¿Dónde se había metido? Conociéndole, ya habría lanzado más de una estocada. Incluso habría cortado en dos el tronco, quién sabe. A veces era tan bruto como ella. Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso la había mandado a volar para luego irse por su cuenta y dar por acabado el round?   
Por fin, escuchó un rumor bajo sus pies. El árbol era frondoso y lozano; un laberinto de verde, castaño y luz. Sin saber por qué, se puso algo nerviosa. Recogió las piernas, colocando una cada lado, y esperó. Una mano se agarró a la rama. Okita Sougo escaló hasta allí, sentándose frente a ella. Sonrió, malicioso.

\- ¿Te has partido la columna o qué? ¿Tan K.O. te he dejado que no pensabas salir?

Ella casi escupió.

\- Ja, sólo estaba relajándome un poco, idiota -Miró por derredor-¿Y dónde he dejado mi paraguas? Tsk, se me debe haber caído con el... Oe, ¿qué estás mirando?

Por un momento, el castaño la había mirado fijamente.

\- Nada en especial -se acomodó un poco, dio un suspiro- Admito que el sitio es fresco. Detesto el calor que hace.

\- Esto no es un ascensor, vete a hablar del tiempo a otro lado. 

Él hizo una mueca.  
\- Qué impertinente eres. ¿Es que sólo sabes pelear, Ojou-san?

\- Es mi naturaleza. -Se encogió de hombros- Y tú no eres quien para hablar, también eres un cabeza de chorlito. 

\- Mentira. Soy el Capitán de Primera División del Shinsengumi. Yo dirijo gente. Tú, en cambio... Bastante es que aún no te hayan repatriado. 

La joven Yato resopló. Corría un ligero aire. Estaba a gusto, aunque no descartaba continuar con la pelea. El sádico parecía sentir lo mismo, pues tampoco estaba en guardia. 

\- ¿Cómo es tu planeta?

Ella se le quedó mirando.

\- ¿Y a ti porqué te interesa ahora?

El castaño se quitó la chaqueta, tardó en contestar. 

\- Curiosidad. Nunca he salido de la tierra.

Kagura apoyó la nuca contra el tronco.

\- No es tan interesante como este. Llueve mucho y apenas hay sol. Es un buen negocio montar un paragüería allí -admitió- También hay más mala gente.

\- Eso lo hay en todos sitios. 

\- Ya, bueno. Al menos los humanos no destruyen su propio planeta.

Okita enseñó los dientes, cerró los ojos.

\- Depende de lo que entiendas por destruir. 

\- A mí me gustan los humanos. 

\- ¿No será que Danna te ha lavado la cabeza con eso del bushido?

\- Puede ser.

\- ¿Cómo le conociste?

Cruzaron miradas.

\- ¿A quién? -preguntó extrañada.

\- A Danna.

\- .... Estás muy preguntón, ¿no? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi vida?

Okita sacudió un brazo.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Nunca. Soy de la opinión de que cada cual haga lo que quiera. -Calló un instante- Pero.... -Apoyó los brazos tras de sí, sus brillantes ojos rojos la miraron, ladino- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé casi nada de ti.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que quiero saber. 

\- No hay mucho más que decir. 

\- Oh~ - Okita levantó la mano, asió una rama y dejó pasar un rayo de sol que cayó en la cara de la joven. Ella se incorporó hacia delante- ¿Quieres que esto sea un interrogatorio? ¿Prefieres el poli malo, China?

Ella apretó los dientes. El calor del sol quemaba su espalda y parte de su cabeza. Era una sensación bastante molesta para una Yato. De manera que se estiró y intentó agarrar su brazo mientras mascullaba insultos impropios de una señorita.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso, kusogaki!

Y Okita, cómo no, incapaz fue de desaprovechar la oportunidad. No era la primera vez que sentía el impulso, pero sí la primera en que se dejaba llevar por él. ¿Por qué no?, se preguntaba. Dado que no encontró respuesta, se impulsó hacia delante, colocando su mano sobre la de ella, aproximándose con la velocidad de un felino, realizando lo que llevaba un rato conteniendo hacer: La boca de ella no estaba en la postura adecuada para un beso, pero como se quedó congelada cuando sus labios se tocaron, el sádico pudo maniobrar a su gusto.   
Le sorprendió descubrir que estaban fríos. Y ello le encantó.   
Kagura se apartó tras un segundo, sin alejarse demasiado. Sus grandes ojos azules como el mismo cielo le formularon la pregunta antes de que la dijera:

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Curiosidad. - respondió él, arrastrando las sílabas relajado.

\- Yo no soy un experimento -refunfuñó la pelirroja.

Okita sonrió.

\- En realidad sí. -Ladeó la cabeza- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la palabra "serendipity"?

Ella volvió a su posición, no muy convencida.

\- No. 

\- Es un hallazgo inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa. 

Kagura arqueó el labio.

\- ¿Y qué buscabas? 

\- Probar. 

\- Pues vaya cosa. 

\- ¿No te ha gustado? 

Ella volvió la mirada. 

\- Yo qué sé.

\- En tal caso -Okita se aproximó de nuevo, tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro- Para que llegues a una conclusión, ¿qué te parece repetir el experimento?

**Author's Note:**

> C’est fini! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Y no os olvidéis de comentar! :3 Sabed que podéis hacer pedidos, ya sea por idea o por imagen. Podéis enviarme un MD o preguntarme por el ask de Tumblr (url en mi perfil). ¡Muchas gracias por todo!


End file.
